


All Our Thoughts are a Dream

by giselleslash



Category: Merlin RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merlin - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin sneaks over to Bradley's in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Thoughts are a Dream

Colin stretched his fingers and tried to get some feeling back into them. They were freezing and he was having trouble holding onto the stupid key properly, the one Bradley had given him months ago with an uncharacteristically shy smile. Colin had stared at it so long that Bradley tried to take it back but when he reached out to grab it Colin closed his hand around it and jerked it away so Bradley couldn't reach it.

"You can't take it back," he'd said.

And Bradley didn't. He moved quickly, quicker than Colin at least, and got a hold of his hand anyway. He'd held it in both of his own then leaned down and kissed the back of it.

"No," Bradley shook his head. "I won't take it back. Promise."

His eyes were clear, focused, and his words earnest and Colin's heart had ached.

They'd ended up in bed, an expected result of almost anything they did. Colin would laugh about it if it weren't something he'd never had before and wanted to hold onto like a treasure. There wasn't a night that kept them apart or out of each other's beds if they could help it. Never a conversation that didn't end up between the sheets, sometimes sweaty and frantic if they'd been saying outrageous things or flirting with each other all day, slow and sweet and carried on even as Bradley moved inside him if they'd been serious and intent and full of things to say to one another. Colin loved to talk to Bradley about things ordinary and things all their own with his thighs tight around Bradley's hips and their mouths centimeters apart. Words and breaths and aching sighs all mixed into one conversation with a beginning but no end that either one of them could see.

Colin finally got his fingers to work and the key in the lock. It was the middle of the night, the trip over had taken longer than he'd thought, and he tried to be as quiet as possible even though Bradley slept like the dead. It was automatic, those tip-toeing feet and slow, quiet movements when it was the middle of an icy cold night and it didn't matter that he could all but jump on top of Bradley without waking him.

He toed off his shoes, left his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair. Hat, gloves, scarf were left in a trail behind him, dropping silently to the floor as he shed them one by one. His bag was set just inside Bradley's bedroom door and then there he was, stood at the side of Bradley's bed. He touched the backs of his fingers to Bradley's cheek, he flinched at the cold but didn't wake up. Colin's jumper and jeans ended up in a pile on the floor before he crawled into bed beside Bradley. He curled himself around Bradley, chest to back, wrapped his arms around him. Bradley was heavy and warm with sleep and Colin kissed the back of his neck. He kept his mouth pressed against Bradley's skin, his nose in the tousled, messy hair at the back of Bradley's head.

A shiver worked itself through Colin's body, from head to toe, and not from the cold but from the sheer pleasure of the moment. It was just that he'd been so cold and tired and missing Bradley, lonely in his heart, that being sunk beneath the covers and wrapped around Bradley at last was a bit too much to bear. All of his limbs stretched and shook like a cat and his toes curled in the delight of the moment and he smiled against the back of Bradley's neck as he drew slow circles over Bradley's belly, the skin familiar and in complete possession of his touch. Colin wasn't sure his hands would know what to do with skin that wasn't Bradley's, they'd probably curled up into themselves and stop working altogether until they had Bradley beneath them, where he belonged, once again.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into Bradley's skin, his fingers slipped under the waistband of Bradley's pyjama bottoms. "Do you even know," he whispered and repeated. "Do you even know?"

He was exhausted with it, his missing Bradley. His joints ached with it and he hadn't been able to wait to fall down into his sunshine.

Bradley's fingers slipped between Colin's then, curled around them as he drew his legs up and Colin followed. The two of them curled up so tight and warm and their hands caught between Bradley's stomach and the tops of this thighs.

"Y're cold," Bradley muttered, still half asleep.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Bradley hummed and fell back to sleep.

And Colin fell too.

In the morning things will go differently.

.

.

.

Colin will wake to Bradley's mouth on his neck and his hand underneath the hem of his t-shirt.

"You're really here," Bradley will say into his ear. "I thought I'd maybe dreamed you."

"Maybe you did," Colin will smile and Bradley will laugh, low and quiet and scratchy in a throat still filled with sleep.

"Don't wake me up then." Bradley requests.

"I won't."

And then there will mouths and fingers and half uttered words until Bradley is inside of him and the morning falls away from them both for a while.

After, as Bradley lies wasted and exhausted, loose-limbed and heavy on top of him, Colin will wrap his legs tighter around him and whisper, "stay." and Bradley will. Colin lets himself catch his breath, but only just because Bradley is warm and beautiful inside him and he'll start to slowly rock his hips. Just a little. And he'll tighten himself around Bradley as he whispers the filthiest things mixed with the sweetest he can think of into Bradley's ear until he's hard again. Hard and fucking him. Fucking him until he closes his eyes trying to trap the tears forming in the corners of them and clamps his mouth shut so the only noises he makes are guttural, needy, and deep down in his throat.

When the morning has turned into the afternoon and they're finally able to let go of each other long enough to get up Bradley will dress Colin in his own clothes, like he thinks Colin hasn't any of his own, that he just suddenly appeared at his front door like a Christmas elf. Colin will let him. He'll watch him pick a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms out of his drawer, a pair of mismatched socks. He'll reach for his old worn jumper, his favorite and the one with frayed edges and tiny little holes, as Colin pulls on the socks and pyjama bottoms. The jumper is on the floor because of course Bradley has been wearing it, he sniffs it and makes a face like he's going to toss it back onto the floor but Colin reaches out to grab it. He wants it. So much. And he puts it on, pulls the frayed cuffs over his hands and brings them up to his face, takes a deep breath and smells Bradley in all the fibers. Bradley watches him and when Colin looks up he'll kiss him, hungrily, like they haven't just spent hours and hours of the morning kissing and fucking until they just couldn't any more.

They'll become silent at the breakfast table as Colin eats his toast and Bradley his cereal. A sudden shyness almost coming over them as they share small, secret smiles and their knees knock underneath the table. Colin loves when they're like that because it's sudden and sweet and unexpected every time. He's never been so unafraid and uninhibited with anyone like he is with Bradley. They've sat at the same table naked, half hard until they couldn't stand it and Colin ended up on his back right where his plate of toast and Bradley's bowl of cereal is sitting. He'll say things to Bradley that should make him blush; hard, dirty words when they're fucking and secret things that once released leave him wide open and bare as they lie facing each other during one of their endless nights. That's what Bradley calls them, the nights where they can't stop talking to one another and the conversation moves from room to room. First the kitchen at dinner, then the couch and when it's past midnight and they think they should make an effort into the bathroom as they brush their teeth and then the bed where they settle in and the words still don't stop. They hold hands, sometimes kiss, but the most important things are the words and Colin has never loved like that before.

But these long stretches of silence, of just _looking_ at one another, those are unbearable too. And dear. And Colin's heart will twist when Bradley breaks the silence with quiet words and his fingers at Colin's wrist.

"I love you."

And Colin nods.

"So much, Cols."

And Colin nods again, his hand gets a hold of Bradley's fingers then it's quiet once again.

.

.

.

So, yes, in the morning there will be all those things. Those heartbreaking, gorgeous things. But for now it was the middle of the night and hours of perfect sleep stretched out in front of him. That and the smell of Bradley's hair tickling his nose was all that Colin could think about.

And that was enough for a night full of dreams.

 

 

~End

 

.


End file.
